This project is designed to contribute to knowledge about prevention for the field of mental health. Two overall objects of the project are: 1) to obtain information concerning present prevention programs in the consultation and education services of CMH Centers: 2) to contribute to the understanding of prevention (primary, secondary and tertiary) as it affects program development. All federally funded CMH Centers in Region III will be the respondents in this descriptive study. Research accountability and utilization are built into the research design through the provision of meetings in Region III which will (1) report on the study's progress and findings and (2) create a problem-solving mechanism with the blend of field administrators and consultants in the field.